


【狼队】Sex Drive破处之旅（现代AU，PWP，NC17）

by QiLiang



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: AU, M/M, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 09:09:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18546694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QiLiang/pseuds/QiLiang
Summary: 标题：Sex Drive破处之旅（又名：哥哥们都不靠谱）配对：Logan/Scott分级：NC-17注意：现代AU，狗血的约炮梗，Man&Boy梗，傻白甜，OOC，年龄差，体格差，退役后开酒吧的狼叔和学生小队~没有逻辑，黏糊糊的小甜饼~





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [X-MEN](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/475165) by X-MEN. 



上、

Alex最为自豪的是有一个各方面都很优秀的弟弟Scott，Scott比他小8岁，两人感情一直很好，他们只在Alex外出上大学才分开过一段时间。Alex毕业以后，就在大学所在的城市求职定居，直到父母离异并各自组建家庭以后，他果断地让Scott初中来他这边继续读书。而只要父母按时给未成年的Scott基础生活费，Alex就没什么不满的。

Scott从小到大都乖巧听话，在青春期的同学们沉浸在各种好的或者不好的娱乐活动中时，Scott倒是更愿意安安静静地泡图书馆，他没有什么不良嗜好，勤奋好学，学习成绩也一直很好，奖学金自然不在话下，Alex根本不需要分心照顾懂事的弟弟。然而，自从得知在高中毕业舞会上，Scott暗恋的女生委婉地拒绝了Scott的追求以后，Alex就有点对他关心过度了。

几次长谈之后，Alex深感愧疚，他居然没有发现Scott的感情生活一直不顺，他的弟弟就要上大学了，但直到现在Scott还是个virgin，这对于美国的青少年来说简直不可思议。Alex回想了一下自己，他15岁就交过两个女朋友了。显然，他作为哥哥还是很失职的。

“Scotty，你为什么不去约几个漂亮姑娘到外面玩呢？”Alex看着规规矩矩坐在沙发上看电视的Scott，非常忧虑。

“我想我们讨论过这个问题了。”Scott偏了偏头，蓝眼睛一眨不眨地看着他焦虑的哥哥，看着谈话对象才是礼貌的行为。

“好吧，我请朋友帮忙找了个女孩儿，美丽、活力四射以及经验丰富，”Alex盯着他的手机，然后把预定信息发给了Scott，“我已经帮你定好酒店了，房间配送晚餐和夜宵，你知道的，我们不设门禁。”接着，他抬头看向一脸无奈的Scott，手上却按动着数字，把女孩的电话也转发给了Scott。

显然，在几个礼拜的劝说无果以后，Alex决定采取措施，擅自就把这次的约会对象决定了下来了。

“……好吧。”Scott挠了挠头，他还能说什么呢，就当安哥哥的心吧，既然是Alex帮忙找的，或许真是个不错的姑娘，何况，作为一个精力旺盛的年轻人，他确实……呃，他也不一定要……咳咳……

Scott顶住压力沐浴着他哥哥期待的目光，视线回到手机上的电话号码，成年不久的大男孩叹了口气，心里却又有着小小的期待。

***

天色暗了下来，Logan坐在酒店的沙发上看着电视，他还是觉得自己是脑袋一抽才答应了Victor的提议。

退役以后，Logan兴冲冲地去找他的女友，得到的只有分手的消息。自此，Logan就有些郁郁寡欢。Victor看不惯他弟弟那副半死不活的样子，但见到后者去贷款开了一家酒吧，还以为Logan终于想通了。

酒吧，意味着劲爆动感的音乐、美妙迷醉的酒精还有数不清的艳遇，这才对嘛，人总是要向前看的。然而，当Victor得知他的弟弟依然保持单身，甚至日常生活就是上班擦杯子和下班打拳健身以后，深感震惊。

“我还不知道你是个禁欲主义者呢，Jimmy。”Victor坐在吧台的高脚椅上，他举着一杯威士忌看向Logan，语气戏谑道。

“闭嘴，Victor。”Logan毫无波动地说道，手上熟练地摇晃着雪克杯调酒。他从没期望过一直看他不顺眼的Victor也会关心他，虽然这种关怀暗含揶揄。

Victor的母亲带着Victor再嫁，次年生下Logan，两人是同母异父的兄弟，不过长得不算很像。在小时候他们相处得就不好，Logan记得Victor一言不合就和他互殴的情景，也只是在两人一同参军，并被分到同一部队以后，兄弟俩的关系才和缓起来。

“我帮你找了个乐子，我知道你的口味”Victor毫不惧怕他因为面无表情而显得很有威吓力的弟弟，反而朝Logan咧嘴笑笑，露出森森的白牙，“不要太感谢我。”

“……”Logan朝他唯恐天下不乱的哥哥翻了个白眼。他觉得Victor只是闲不下来，退役以后无所事事的生活让他们都产生了无所适从，只不过Logan是倦怠，而Victor是亢奋。

“注意短信。”Victor挑挑眉头，无视了弟弟的嫌弃表情。

几天后的下午，一个陌生号码把酒店的地址发在他的手机上，Logan想着那就是Victor所说的“乐子”。

然后？

然后，Logan鬼使神差地收拾了一下自己，修剪好乱糟糟的胡须，穿上衬衫和西裤，按照短信来到酒店的房间，坐在这里回想着自己到底有什么毛病。

我到底有什么毛病？Logan捂着脸呻吟了一声，Victor知道以后会用这件事嘲笑他一整个星期的，想起来就让人火大。

但很快，门口的响动就把Logan的思绪拉回了现实，Logan听到房卡刷开的声音，他抬起头，满以为会看到一位火辣美人的Logan愣了一下，站在门口的是一个年轻的男孩。他有着棕色微卷的头发，穿着套头衫和牛仔裤，他背着个黑色的双肩包，看上去就像个刚从教室里走出来的学生，明显的雏儿，Logan不假思索的下了定论，随即他浑身一僵。

Holy shit！什么叫我喜欢的类型，这孩子看起来还未成年啊，难道我在Victor心里是这样的形象吗？！

他们面面相觑，直到房门自动合上的时候Logan才回过神来，大概是Logan的表情过于扭曲，那个男孩看起来也有些不知所措，他的蓝眼睛不安地瞟了Logan一眼，很快又转移了视线，活像是他突然发现Logan手边的纸杯上面长出来一朵花。

“呃，咳。”Logan毕竟身经百战，很快找回了自己的神智，对面那个大男孩似乎已经被这尴尬静谧的气氛逼得想要夺路而逃了，幸亏Logan还没忘记来这里是干什么的。于是Logan耸耸肩膀，尽量显得轻松开口说道：“My name’s Logan。”

“Scott。*”Scott眨了眨眼睛，这一句话说完以后，他像是松了一口气，紧绷的肩膀也松懈下来了，Scott将双肩包放在桌几，然后几步走过去，坐在Logan对面的沙发上，他依然习惯性地坐得端端正正的。

“你成年了吗？”Logan不着痕迹地观察着Scott，他的视线很难不落到对方纤细的脖颈上。

“是的，”Scott点点头，随后抿起了嘴唇。

“那我就不用担心因为猥亵未成年人而被抓起来了，”Logan轻笑了一声，他注意到对方微微皱起来的眉头，“我是说，如果你不愿意，我们可以只吃一顿晚餐。”他有些担心对方是被胁迫的，他可是很了解自己的哥哥，实在是不敢信任Victor的操守。

“不，”Scott抬起头来端详Logan的脸，蓝眼睛从男人英俊的面容和不羁的胡茬上掠过，他看着Logan闪动着温和光芒的金绿色眼睛，露出一个微妙的表情，“只是，你和我想得不太一样。”

“是好的不一样，还是坏的不一样？”Logan笑了笑，他能感觉到两人之间的气氛变得融洽起来。

“那要等一会才知道了。”Scott也咧嘴笑了起来，唇边牵起几缕甜蜜的笑纹，还露出了一对儿小虎牙，显得尤其狡黠。

Logan感觉沉寂已久的心重重一跳，突然而来的冲动让他口干舌燥，但现在，他只是定了定心神，将一份菜单递给Scott：“想要吃点什么？”

***

吃过晚餐，Scott在Logan的示意下去浴室里洗澡，温热的水流倾泻而下，迷住了他的眼睛，对于这一切，他还是觉得有点奇异。

Scott想着Alex给他介绍时用的形容词：美丽？Logan确实挺英俊的，他火辣得像是从时装杂志里走出来的；活力四射？看看那身健壮的肌肉，Scott就知道这个男人肯定精力充沛；经验丰富？有前面两项，Scott倒是毫不怀疑对方的技巧。不过，说好的美丽姑娘呢？难道Alex以为我是gay吗？可是Logan看起来似乎、好像、大概也不错……

等等，我是gay吗？

Scott擦着头发的动作一停，觉得自己变得热了起来。

——TBC——  
*文名来自登登参演的电影《Sex Driver》虽然他只是一个戏份很少的哥哥w~  
*原音音频可看自制MV《Illuminated》


	2. Chapter 2

中、

冲过澡的Logan穿着酒店提供的浴袍，他坐在床上，看着站在门边的Scott没有出声。Scott只在下身围了一圈浴巾，他微微偏头看了一眼Logan，又垂下眼睛，不安地动动脚，交换了一下身体的重心。这个大男孩身材瘦削，但并不瘦弱：线条圆润的肩膀，纤细窄狭的腰身，笔直修长的双腿，身躯上形状姣好的肌肉暴露在灯光下，一览无余。Scott湿漉漉的棕色鬈发略微凌乱地散在额头，比起之前Logan所见的一丝不苟的偏分，这个发型让Scott的气质更柔软了些。

Logan注意到Scott深吸了一口气才向大床走来，坐在自己身边。Scott的脸颊泛红，不知道是热的还是其他什么原因，但年轻人攥着浴巾的边缘的手指和微微紧绷着肩膀，全都明白无误地表现出了他的紧张。Logan微笑了一下，低声说道：“如果你不愿意，我们现在可以穿上衣服，然后看一场点播电影。”

Logan低哑的声音让Scott小小的战栗了一下，而男人误解了缘由，Logan伸出手握住对方的手，用拇指安抚般一遍一遍地摩挲Scott的手背。

年长者的手掌很热，裹着一层枪茧的手指粗糙，擦过手背的微弱的刺痒触感像是羽毛搔刮着心脏，Scott耳根发热，感到自己的心跳加速了，他干涩地回答道：“不，呃，我是说，我没有不愿意。”说到最后，Scott觉得自己的脸都要烧起来了。

大男孩低着头，似乎想要装鸵鸟，Logan看到对方从耳根蔓延到脖颈那一层薄薄的红，突然有些口干。他舔了舔嘴唇，松开手，Logan揽过Scott的颈项，而后把一个吻印在Scott的嘴唇。Scott偏着头浑身僵硬，下意识闭上了眼睛，有些断续地呼吸着彼此带着薄荷味道的气息。

唔，难道这也是第一次？Logan冒出了这样一个念头，那他要更慢一点了。Logan没有感觉到一点不耐烦，纵然他已经蠢蠢欲动。Logan的亲吻不再深入，只是用嘴唇简单的触碰对方温热柔软的唇瓣，轻轻地啄吻。Logan的手托在Scott的后脑，依然潮潮的棕发手感也不错，男人的拇指在Scott的耳后发间抚摸着，感觉到那个僵直的大男孩慢慢松懈下来。

不久，Scott启开嘴唇，试探性地探出舌头舔了舔Logan的唇，Logan像是得到了什么信号一样，自然地回舔进了对方湿润的口腔，尝到了清爽的薄荷味。Logan灵活的舌头遍舔过Scott柔软口腔的每一处，刷过齿龈，抵擦上颚，而后纠缠着对方的舌头。

Logan拥着Scott向后躺倒，后者的注意力还集中在这个缠绵的吻中，并没有一丝一毫地抵抗。Scott的下巴被Logan的胡茬蹭得微痒，在加深的吻中有些头昏脑涨，Logan察觉到了这一点，他短暂地分开嘴唇轻声道：“Breathe，Boy。”

闻言，Scott脸更红了，他长长呼了口气，胸膛不断起伏，才逐渐找回自己的呼吸。Logan低下头继续中断的亲吻，他们的动作都有些迫不及待，其中半分钟的间隙让两人被欲火烧灼得更为焦渴。Scott毕竟是个好学生，在Logan无声的指导中，他逐渐学会了稚涩的回应，舌头卷着Logan的舌，唇齿间交缠产生的水声煽情得过分，一些来不及吞下的唾液从唇角溢出，打湿了下颌。

那块浴巾早就在翻滚中散开，伏在Scott身上的Logan几下把自己的浴袍脱下来丢到床下，Logan察觉到两人腿间的勃起抵在紧贴的小腹处不断的摩擦，他不着痕迹地松了一口气——看来这孩子对自己也有欲望。

这个既漫长又短暂的亲吻结束之后，Logan舔了舔对方红润的唇瓣，Scott才抬眼看向Logan，两人挨得过近，他看不清Logan的脸，暂时无法聚焦的蓝眼睛里带着一点点迷蒙，他只能听见自己急促的心跳声。

年长者细细密密的亲吻落在Scott的颈侧，Scott顺势仰起了头，Logan的舔吻稍微用力，在那一片泛着细密汗珠的皮肤上留下了紫红的印记，而后他用嘴唇含住了男孩儿的喉结，那一枚软骨在Logan舌下滑动着。脆弱的地方被咬住的感觉引得Scott本能地紧张，他不安地哼鸣了一声，喉管震动着。

“Easy，easy，”Logan起身亲了亲Scott的耳朵，舌尖在对方红透了的耳廓上打转，偶尔探入敏感的耳道，沙哑的声音带着湿热的喘息敲动着Scott的鼓膜，“I am not gonna hurt you，Kid.”

Scott闭着眼睛，眼睫颤抖，下意识地用手扶住了Logan的臂侧，纵然Logan说的话不像是需要他的回应，他还是蠕动着嘴唇吐出短暂的词语，轻微的声音像是一声喘息：“I know.”

舔吻和轻咬从喉咙向下，顺着经络朝向锁骨，Logan没有停留很久，只是在精致的骨窝出咬出一个浅浅的牙印。他嘴唇的路径很有目的性地来到青年的胸膛，Logan把Scott的一边乳珠纳入口中，舌尖绕着乳尖打转，偶尔用牙刃研磨柔软的皮肤。男人空闲的一只手袭上被冷落的另一颗，用带着薄茧的手指轻轻揉捏，Logan感觉到那两粒肉粒在自己的拨弄下变硬胀大。

Scott低喘了一声，被吮吸的感觉十分奇异，乳晕处的嗫咬又有一些发疼，而手指的摩擦显然是另外一种触感，再加上Logan脸侧的胡茬摩擦着前胸造成了微弱的瘙痒，敏感的神经末梢将有些混乱的琐碎快感传导进大脑。Scott一时有些迷茫，但这些举动无一例外地让愉悦的热流从胸口蔓延开，像是溪流汇集到海洋一样涌向下腹。

Logan察觉到Scott的呼吸急促起来，甚至能听见男孩胸腔里加速的鼓噪，男人微微笑了一下，松开被蹂躏得红肿不堪的乳尖，它们已经敏感得已经不成样子，轻微的吐息喷洒在上面，就能让Scott发出压低的低吟。Scott不由自主地挺腰，硬热的下身已经完全勃起了，和Logan同样坚挺的部位相互厮磨。

灼热的鼻息在Scott充满活力的柔韧身躯上游走，男人的舌尖按压着大男孩不甚明显的腹肌轮廓的凹隙，留下一道道暧昧的湿痕，热爱健身的Logan知道Scott不是弱不禁风，不过比自己这样的健壮还差得很远，他可差不多是Scott身躯的一点五倍宽了。

或许以后可以一起多多锻炼，Logan并没有意识到自己想的是和Scott的“以后”。当然，现在他的注意力还是在目前所做的事情上的。

Logan缓慢下移，来到了Scott急躁的源头。Scott涨红了性器微微抽动着，顶端的缝隙因为刺激溢出了几缕透明的前液。Logan伸出手将它握住，而后套弄了几下，引得Scott低叹了一声，他腰身一僵，有些难耐地轻微动了一下。Logan尤嫌不够，他毫不犹豫地伸出舌头舔舐着通红的冠部，前液咸涩的口感就像是海水一样，柔软的部位如同细嫩的贝肉。男人粗糙的舌苔研磨着铃口，还用舌尖在柔软的冠状沟处来回勾勒，Logan遍舔过柱身的青筋，不时啜吸起下端的囊袋。

Scott的呻吟变得更加短促，他下意识地蹬腿想要躲避这些直刺入大脑的快感，然而Logan卡在他的腿间，上身牢牢压制着Scott的双腿，让他保持着敞开的姿势。在Logan将Scott整根含住的时候，Scott不由得胡乱伸手抓住了床单，他反弓起身体，腰身绷紧，强烈的快感使得他把一声惊叫噎在了嗓子里。

Logan将Scott的冠部抵在自己的上颚，然后缓慢含深，直到男人的鼻尖抵在Scott的下腹，一些柔软卷曲的耻毛扫着他的脸颊。Logan缓慢地呼吸，Scott浅淡的栗子花气息萦绕在Logan鼻端，美妙的费洛蒙使得Logan更加兴奋。一些蓄不住的唾液从分开的双唇流淌出来，把Scott的下腹搞得一团潮湿，Logan并没有在意，反而开始很有技巧的收缩咽部，让这个深喉变得更加美妙。

对初次尝试口活的Scott来说，这显然有些刺激过头了，Scott咬着嘴唇，试图将那些羞耻的呻吟阻拦在口腔里，他在对方退出后再次的含入时猛地挺起腰身，很快又不堪重负地落回原地，Scott的双腿颤抖着，脚趾蜷缩着勾住床单，他大口喘息着，双腿在Logan的引导下分得更开，过多的快感让他思绪凌乱不堪。

一阵几乎让Scott膝盖发软的吮吸，Logan收紧了嘴唇加重力度。男人的手指拨撩着Scott抽动的双球，粗糙的指尖在Scott会阴处来回搔刮。“啊——Lo……Logan！”濒临高潮的Scott终于忍不住叫出声来，他的声音卡在嗓子里含糊不清，“Logan，我——”他的话还没说完，刺痒的感觉伴随着到达峰值的愉悦让Scott头脑一片空白越过临界点。

Scott整个人都瘫软了下来，微微发抖的身体还沉浸在高潮的余韵里，但男孩喘息了一下，就有些慌张地看向Logan，断断续续地声音还夹杂着气声：“对不起，我……”

口中逸散的咸涩刺激着味蕾，但Logan不觉得难受，他没有说话，只是朝Scott笑了笑，Logan重新俯下身体，握住男孩的腿根将Scott的双腿分开，接着拉过靠枕垫高后者的腰。暴露在外的隐秘使得Scott本就忐忑的心绪变得更加混乱，Logan手指抚摸过那处翕合着的褶皱，指尖湿润柔软的触感使得他明白了Scott在浴室里长长的时间是做了什么——难怪Scott在去浴室还要带着手机，就是是为了现在而查找资料吧。

一阵柔软的暖流从胸腔流过，Logan低头，靠近了Scott的股间。当灼热的呼吸喷向那里时，Scott似乎明白了Logan的打算，他的呼吸彻底乱了起来，还试图挣扎躲开，可惜压制他的人是Logan，那些微弱的抵抗全部是徒劳的。

Logan嘴唇挨近了那一圈肌肉环，舌尖掠过细嫩的会阴到达颤抖的褶皱，Scott后臀的皮肤被Logan的胡茬摩擦得发红。刚刚的高潮让Scott浑身处于钝涩的敏感，可是这不意味着他无法感知那些可怖的愉悦，异样的触感几乎让他不知所措。

当湿润柔软的舌尖突入那紧致的穴口时，男人嘴里留存的Scott的体液混合着唾液被Logan导入其中，充当再度润滑的作用。热乎乎的浇灌比之前在浴室的前期准备更让人窘迫，Scott不由得呜咽了起来，他无助地试图收紧自己，却又被Logan的舌头坚定地撑开。

过多的液体从臀缝滑下来，濡湿了床单，那一处私密变得更为湿软。Logan再接再厉，粗糙的舌苔细腻地刮蹭着肠壁，最为敏感的黏膜被肆意地翻搅舔弄，令人腰椎发软的热意从穴口慢慢深入，过度的羞耻和被舔舐的到内脏般的惊惧让Scott哼鸣出声，他没想过会经历这个，这真的有点过头了。

Logan双手握住Scott的臀瓣，微微使力抬起，微妙的悬空感让Scott愈加无措，他双腿曲起，脚尖绷得紧紧的，脚趾摩擦着床单，而隐秘的部位在Logan的掌控下则暴露得更加彻底。

湿热的舌模拟性交的频率由浅至深地探索着，Scott错觉自己听到了Logan每一次进出带来的黏腻水声，快感沿着脊椎向后脑攀升，Scott头皮发麻，尝试性地调整呼吸，他咬着牙试图咽下羞赧的声音，这显然于事无补。

Scott下腹软垂的性器抽动着半勃了起来，他后仰着头，那些探入的愉悦使他不由得试图夹紧Logan要抽出的舌头，意识到这一点时他发出了羞耻的哽咽。

停止的入侵让Scott不知道是该放松还是该失落，下腹深处升腾起来的空虚让他相当的不安，纵然他在浴室争分夺秒地大致浏览了一遍流程，但是Logan似乎总会做些在他预料之外的事情。

“还好吗？”Logan问道，他凑近了一点，用手掌擦干Scott额上的一层汗珠，Scott眨了眨眼睛，看向离自己不远的Logan：强壮的肌肉在柔和灯光下像是涂了一层油一样亮晶晶的，这让Scott想起了历史课本里上古时期出战的勇士。Logan用一种温和的表情看着Scott，似乎游刃有余，但男人脖颈和手臂上突出的青筋以及抵在Scott大腿处坚挺的大家伙无一不诉说着男人其实也忍耐得辛苦。Scott心里有种说不出的感受，他突然不害怕接下来发生的事情了，他相信Logan不会伤害他。

Scott轻轻地吐了一口气，伸臂揽过Logan的脖子，他亲吻着对方的嘴唇，毫不在意那里还有自己的味道，男孩儿用上了自己还不太熟练的挑逗，实际行动告诉Logan，Scott可不会用“还好”来形容刚刚发生的事情。

同时，这也是一个再明显不过的邀请。

——TBC——


	3. Chapter 3

下、

Logan曲臂侧着身撑在Scott身旁，另外一只手来回抚摸着Scott的腹部，男人的触摸没有带上急躁的情欲，只是爱抚似的劝慰。掌下温热的皮肤泛着一层薄薄的汗，还有不需要刻意就能察觉到的微弱颤抖，他的大男孩垂着眼睛，抿着嘴唇，下巴紧紧地绷着，Logan有些着迷地看着近在咫尺的Scott泛红的脸颊，他凑上去又多吻了他一会儿，才在他耳边轻声道：“再把腿分开些。”

闻言，Scott的脸更红了，但他还是遵从了Logan的话语，只是分开以后，Scott连脚趾都不安地动了动。Logan毛茸茸的胡茬因为距离的接近，而在Scott的颧骨处若即若离地蹭过，那种又麻又痒的感觉让Scott后脑发紧，更别谈男人的吐息还热乎乎地吹拂过他的皮肤，像是那块皮肤下流过的血液都被气流烘得暖热。

粗糙的指尖撩刮过被Logan完全舔开了的湿软褶皱，那圈肌肉几乎是在被触碰的瞬间就翕合着蠕动起来，不等Scott开始羞赧，那根手指就缓慢而坚定地探入。经过清理和开拓的湿热内壁使得手指的入侵并不艰难，可是Scott却还是不由自主地屏息，他能清楚地感觉到Logan非常温柔地触摸着他身体内部敏感的软肉，摩擦、屈伸、旋转还有抽插。被撑开的肌肉堪称热情地裹住Logan的手指，男人温和的动作像是搔到了Scott的内脏，带着些许硬茧的手指有魔力一样，细微的电流从和它接触的嫩肉处升起，它让Scott觉得自己汗毛都炸开了。

然后是第二根手指，它们开剪着在Scott身体里摩挲着，挤压着湿热的内壁，快感变得明显了起来，热流涌向下腹的半勃，Scott难耐地喘息了一声，小腿绷直了，他感到没有被抚摸到的更深的地方升腾起了一阵儿难以言喻的感觉，像是……空虚？

第三根手指的进入，让抽送变得有些难了，可这样的凝滞感使得Scott习惯了抚弄的身体变得更为渴求，Scott咬着牙试图忍耐自己想要扭动腰肢迎合的冲动，他已经够羞耻的了，要是Logan说上几句调笑的话，他不知道自己是不是还能忍得住不叫出来。

“Shh，easy……”Logan确实说话了，但他只是倾身安抚了Scott，虽然他的手指与他温和的话语不符地更深更坚定地陷入男孩儿湿软的后穴里。Logan发现Scott蹙着眉头，像是在抗拒自己沉浸在那些快感里，他知道这孩子并没有完全放松下来。

不过，Logan非常清楚他该怎么做。他抽送着的手指抵到了一个合适的位置，然后微微一勾——身下的Scott蓦地睁大眼睛，蓝色的瞳仁因为惊讶和情欲而被点亮，他腰身弹动着，甚至小幅度地离开了床面又落了回来。强烈的快感在后脑炸开，Scott指根僵硬地抓着Logan，浑身发抖。在Logan第二次按摩那块脆弱皱襞的时候，Scott甚至来不及发出尖叫，喉咙里的声音就变成了呜咽，剧烈的刺激让他的脚趾也蜷缩了起来。

开始的舒爽感只是逐渐累积而起的火苗，这次的快感则是猝不及防的爆炸，Scott下腹的勃起变得更为硬热，Scott喘息着，曲起一条腿，某种肌肉伸展牵扯的感觉让他的身体产生了微妙的震动。

Logan深吸了一口气，鼻端微涩的汗水交混气息让他也有些急躁起来，他并不打算将Scott指交到射出来，经验丰富的年长者觉得这孩子再高潮一次，可能就撑不到结束了，所以男人的手指开始按摩抽动的内壁其他的敏感处。Scott忍不住小声呜咽，令人生畏的快感又转化成温和的愉悦，可是在经历过那种感觉之后，Scott觉得它们更像是某种隔靴搔痒的挑逗，身体内部的不满足让Scott相当迷茫，他都不知道自己在渴求什么。

“带了吗？”Logan也有些忍不住了，于是他想分散一下自己的注意力。

“什么？”Scott下意识地问道，他发现自己的声音居然无意识地带上了某种暧昧的腔调，活像是刚才他在对着年长者抱怨，或是撒娇，Scott轻咳了一下，想要找回自己正常的声音，却无力阻止混在里面的气声，但好在他想起了Logan可能问的是什么，“在我的背包里，但是……”

Logan将手指从湿泞不堪的穴口慢慢抽出来，蠕动着的肠壁贪心地裹缠上来，绞紧了他的手指，不舍得它们离去。Logan看向Scott，不意外那个面皮薄的年轻人脸上又带上了羞怯的神色。Logan觉得这孩子的反应简直诚实得可爱，他低下头亲了亲Scott的唇角，用舌头濡湿对方的唇瓣，他得让Scott停下这种表情，他明明是打算稍微冷静一下，Logan吞咽了一下，耐心地问：“但是？”

“……它们太小了。”Scott有些窘迫地回答。他当然带了可能需要的东西，（没有派上用场的）草莓口味的水性润滑剂和一包大号的安全套。Scott的尺寸用它刚刚好，但是据男孩目测，Logan用的话就有点不合适了。Scott游移着目光，他不想表现出对Logan令大部分人艳羡的大家伙那种幼稚的嫉妒。

Logan没有错过Scott嘟囔着的声音和若无其事向下瞟着的眼神，他差点要笑出声来，难道是青春期男孩的好胜心吗？年长的男人还是假装没有发现Scott语气里带着的小情绪，只是微微坐起身，拉开了床头柜的抽屉，不出所料，里面装着一排各种尺寸的彩色小盒子。

Logan熟门熟路地拆开其中一包，把自己的枪给装备妥当，然后又回到了他的“战地”。

“从后面来会轻松一点。”Logan建议道，男人的吐息暖融融的，他亲了一下Scott湿润红艳的嘴唇，用鼻子蹭着对方的鼻尖，“你觉得呢？”

“唔……”Scott犹豫了一下，他的勇气聚集得来之不易，可是Logan金绿色的眼睛那么温柔地看着他，眼周旁的纹路都透露出鼓励，一向乖顺的Scott终于说出了自己的想法，“我，我想看着你。”

“好的，当然可以。”Logan微笑着，感觉到对着自己敞开的Scott终于也松懈了警惕。

借着半明半暗的壁灯，Scott直直地看着Logan那双漂亮得像是会发光的眼睛，金绿色的虹膜上细致的纹路汇聚成深棕色的瞳孔，自己有些凌乱的样子倒映在其间，Scott不敢想在Logan眼里到底是怎么样的，但是似乎直到现在，Logan都没有对他失望。

Logan捞过Scott修长的腿将它们分得更开，半折起这个有着柔韧身体的男孩，Logan扶着自己蓄势待发的性器抵在男孩儿的后穴，沿着深陷的臀缝来回摩擦，“别紧张，Boy，没关系。”

“呃——”Scott张了张嘴，呜咽的声音哽住了，逡巡着的巨大性器终于从窄小的穴口闯了进来，掠夺它的领地。绞紧的肠壁被坚定而充实地撑开，庞大的入侵者毫不留情地继续进入着，缓缓碾压着所有的阻碍。Scott抓着Logan肩膀的手指颤抖着收紧，他在Logan的身下瑟瑟发抖，被充满的感觉让他觉得畏惧不已，又有一股奇异的电流从下腹处蔓延到四肢百骸，他双臂湿润的皮肤上起了一层薄栗。

“Shh，easy，boy……”即使经过充分的扩张，进到一半的Logan也被那紧窄的内壁咬得死紧，他不得不停下来安抚几乎要喘不过气的大男孩。他亲吻着Scott的额头和脸颊，用手在Scott紧绷的下腹处细致地爱抚，男人慢慢地来回动着腰，让自己研磨着Scott内部的敏感点，高热的甬道收缩着，带来的细密愉悦虽然让Logan不甚满足，但也十分舒服。

逐渐的，Scott松懈了下来，他从这样轻微的耸动中感知到Logan的大家伙是怎么侵占自己的，灼热而厚重的冠部顶开裹缠上来的肠壁，而后慢慢朝更深的内里挺进，直到他股间感觉到粗糙的毛发触感，还有沉甸甸的囊袋拍在自己臀缝时，才将那一口气叹了出来，腹腔深处的空虚感像是被Logan完全填满了。

“你，太大了……”Scott断断续续地说道，他皱起了眉头，困扰地看着Logan，雾蒙蒙的蓝眼睛里是完完全全的控诉——只是那种神色只能让Logan更加兴奋，他觉得自己变得更硬了。他听到Scott发出了一声哽咽，就知道下腹的灼热不是自己的错觉，Logan深吸一口气，开始动腰。

他还能保持平稳缓慢的速率抽插，而不是直接把这个小处子操进床垫里，已经很有绅士风度了。

Scott看不见Logan是怎么在自己身体里进出的，但是他能看见Logan隆起的肩背肌肉轮廓，还有Logan脖颈和额角凸起的青筋，他下意识地抬腰想要去亲吻Logan，却因为一个撞击而使不上力，他只能瘫软在床上，任由Logan将快感一下又一下地、连绵不断地泵进自己的身体里。

Logan盯着Scott微微分开的嘴唇，里面露出洁白的齿列和一闪而过的红嫩舌尖，让Logan想要亲吻，一向行动力非凡的男人忍不住俯身下去衔住Scott美妙的嘴唇，后者的回应告诉Logan，这孩子也是在索吻，他当然是正确的。这个压低腰部的动作让Logan进得更深，有几声含糊的喉音从Scott嘴里发出来。

等到Logan确定Scott完全适应以后，就开始增加抽送的力度和速度，男人又重又急的抽插很快是的Scott发出一声又一声忍耐不住的短促的呻吟。

男孩后仰着头，软软的头发散落着陷进枕头里，修长的脖颈连同染红了的胸膛绷成一条好看的曲线，他没法承受那种让他头皮发麻的快感，他甚至不知道自己是不是在迎合。肉体的拍打声混合着喘息和呜咽，使得这一情景变得煽情无比。

Logan被Scott紧致灼热的甬道裹得舒爽，他握着Scott的腰加速冲刺着，直到他感觉到男孩内部开始不规则的痉挛，抵在自己小腹处的Scott勃起的性器也开始抽动着流出水，才刻意慢了下来。他让Scott缓过一口气，低哑地问道：“你喜欢吗，Scott？”

“啊？”Scott愣愣地看着突然提问的年长者，茫然的动了动嘴唇，快感的缺失让Scott有些不耐地收缩着自己，他还想动动手给自己已经濒临边缘的性器一点儿助力。Logan阻止了他，又厚又大的手掌环住他的手腕，按在床单上，Logan无视年轻人急躁的扭动重新问道：“你喜欢吗，嗯？”

年长者最后的鼻音撩人极了，即像是挑逗又像是挑衅，回过神来的Scott几乎要恼羞成怒，他颤抖着嘴唇，身体里的大家伙随着他的呼吸微微耸动着，带来细密的充实感，可是经历过刚才冲击的身体明白这完全不够。Scott求助般看着Logan，后者不为所动，像是不得到答案不罢休。半晌，Scott眨了眨被羞耻和忍耐逼出眼泪的蓝眼睛，小声地说出来了一个带着鼻音的“Yes”。

“Good boy.”得到答案的Logan心满意足，他亲了亲Scott泛红的眼角，对于乖孩子，年长者毫不吝啬给与他的奖赏。男人每一次的抽插都让厚实的顶端碾过能使得Scott惊叫的那一点，绵绵不断的快感在Scott的脑海里炸裂开，他觉得自己要飞起来了，Scott抱住Logan的脖子，双腿不由得环住Logan的腰，勾住双脚试图让自己和对方贴得更紧，Logan自然察觉到Scott的小心思，他几乎毫不犹豫地微微跪起身体，将手臂托起Scott的腰背，让他整个人悬空起来，贴在自己怀里。

Logan的上肢力量很强大，这个姿势不算什么，但是对于Scott来说就过于刺激了，他几乎是挂在Logan身上，而下身结合的地方像是唯一的支点，纵然他下方几寸就是柔软的床铺，Scott还是觉得自己像是被困在高处下不来，他含糊地叫道：“Lo……Logan！”比起愤怒更像是慌张。

Scott的紧张诚实地反应在他绞紧的身体上，Logan被Scott灼热的甬道裹得膝盖发软，要是他刚才稍微松懈一下，估计就会直接缴械，但Logan毕竟稳住了自己。他低头亲了亲Scott汗湿的棕发，健壮的手臂上牢牢环住着男孩绷紧的腰背，Logan抵住Scott替他卸了力道，还用手指来回抚摸着Scott凹陷的脊椎，嘴里轻声说：“It’s OK,I get you……”

Logan承受着Scott全部的重量，却依然有余力捧着Scott的腰将他往自己的胯上按，配合着腰部的顶弄，这种侵入深得不可思议，而且每一次都能刺激到最为敏感的腺体。Scott思绪混乱，下身窜起的快感像是带着电的皮鞭鞭打着他的大脑、脊髓或者其他什么玩意儿，他张着嘴却不知道该说些什么，只感觉牙关发软，耳朵轰鸣，腿根痉挛，他觉得脸上潮湿，也意识不到那是因为一串串眼泪从他的眼角滑落下来。

Scott唯一记得就是紧紧的抱着Logan的身体，就像溺水的人抱着他赖以生存的浮木，在澎湃的风浪里颠簸不休。

过多的快感让Scott心生畏惧，他没法承受更多了，Scott双手发抖，双腿也再也环不住Logan的腰，他落了下来，害怕没有来得及传达到大脑，他就被Logan接在怀里，小心地安放在床上，Logan的撞击依然没有停止。

“呜——”Scott感觉到他被Logan牢牢固定在原地，每一次顶弄像是直接越过胸腹操进了他的喉咙里，他以为自己是尖叫，但那只是他喉咙里挤出来的微弱气流。

“Lo，Logan——”Scott断断续续地叫道，带着哭腔的声音Logan前不久才听到过，那时候Scott没有忍住直接射进了他的嘴里，但这一次Logan不打算让Scott那么容易得到发泄了。男人厚实的大手滑向Scott的下腹，他握住Scott抽动的性器根部，稍微用了点力气收紧拳头。

“Logan——Please！”Scott猛然挣动起来，他胡乱抓着Logan的后背，双腿战战，足弓绷得死紧，巨大的落差让Scott打了个哆嗦。过多的热流在他的身体里汇聚着，找不到出口，只能随着奔腾的血流四处游荡，Scott徒劳地扭动着身体，感觉自己就要爆炸了，泪水控制不住般流了出来：“Please……”

被Logan掌握着的性器涨得通红，铃口却只能溢出一点点混着白浊的前液，Logan在控制之时也不忘自己的驰骋，直把挣扎着想要摆脱围困的大男孩顶得软成一团。

Logan松开手的时候Scott发出委屈的哽咽，年长者心疼地用胡茬蹭了蹭Scott的脸颊，Scott喘着气，一口咬在男人的下巴，不过他牙根酸软，只能留下一个浅浅的牙印。意识到自己做了什么的Scott有些紧张地看着Logan，后者只是微微一笑——而后一轮狂风暴雨又突然来袭。

Scott不记得自己具体是什么时候释放出来的，他只记得自己在Logan加速冲刺的时候发着抖又抽搐着高潮了一次，没有射出什么东西，但是那种猛烈的快感很快拉回他的神智。随着最后重重的一撞，Logan停了了下来，男人伏在Scott的身体上喘着粗气，还没完全软下来的大家伙填满在Scott的身体里。

他半搂着Scott，感受收紧的肌肉松懈下来的震颤，慵懒的余韵弥散在每一根神经纤维上，这让Logan舒服的低叹着。Scott也发出了餍足了的低吟，那几乎让Logan想要翻身再将这个大男孩好好操上一顿。

但是，Logan看着Scott强撑着惺忪睡意的看向自己的蓝眼睛，爱怜地想着，还是下一次吧。

Logan小心（而且恋恋不舍）地将自己抽出来，把灌满了的乳胶制品打了个结扔进床下的垃圾桶，他揽过困倦的Scott，抚摸对方汗湿的肩膀，低声道：“没关系，睡吧，都交给我。”

累极了的Scott抿着嘴唇也不知道听到了没有，他半阖着眼睛，突然探头啄了一下年长者的唇角，没等后者反应，就陷入了梦乡。

被突袭的Logan愣了一下，他低头看着那个睡熟了大男孩。Scott酡红脸颊上有着未干的泪痕，被泪水凝缠成一缕一缕的长长睫毛随着呼吸颤动着，裸露出的脖颈皮肤上青青紫紫的情欲痕迹十分撩人，然而Logan只是长长吐了口气，亲了亲Scott的发旋儿。Scott确实累了，他在Logan把他抱进浴室清理的时候都没有醒过来。

第二天，一身清爽的Scott坐起身来，有些茫然地看着空旷的宾馆，要不是床头柜上散落着的包装，他几乎以为自己在做梦，身旁没有人的事实让Scott心里滑过一丝失落。

“滴”一声门卡声响起，Scott听到了一阵规律的脚步声，随着足音的接近，他还闻到一阵儿食物的香甜气息。

Scott抬起头，看到端着餐盘的Logan朝他走来。

清晨的阳光照耀着Logan，英俊而粗犷的男人穿着单色的衬衣，那单薄的布料几乎裹不住Logan鼓鼓囊囊的肌肉，而昨晚Scott已经品尝过了，想到这里Scott不由得有些羞赧地移开视线。

Logan走到床边，将银质餐盘摆上床头柜，一玻璃杯牛奶、烤得焦香的吐司片、一碗蔬菜沙拉和一个太阳蛋散发着食物的香味，消耗了过多体力的Scott也觉得自己饿了。

“Good morning，Scott。”Logan揉了揉男孩软软的棕发，他可没有错过自己重新出现时候Scott脸上的惊喜表情，这让他松了一口气。

“Good morning，Logan。”Scott看着Logan的温和微笑，有些羞涩地笑着回应。晨光给Scott裸露在外的皮肤润上一层微芒，那些青青紫紫的痕迹更加明显，Scott的嘴唇还有些红肿，海洋般的蓝眼睛却显得更加的纯粹——Logan的喉结动了动，他突然觉得Scott要是再这么对他笑，那么他们就可以不用退房，继续住上一天了。好在，他还记得自己是来干什么的。

“来吃你的早餐，boy。”Scott点了点头，套上已经被自助洗衣机洗干净的衣裤，洗漱完之后，拿起了他的早饭。

Logan看Scott吃着吃着，慢慢停下来了，像是心事重重的样子，不由得问道：“怎么了？”

“你，”Scott咽下最后一口吐司，喝了一口牛奶，不安地看了Logan一眼，还是下定决心一般开口道，“周六，我知道有一场电影，呃，好像很不错，如果你有空的话……”他的声音越来越小，最后Scott抿着嘴唇，有些紧张地看着Logan。

Logan看着Scott饰着长长睫毛的蓝眼睛，还有绷紧的嘴唇和下巴，知道如果他拒绝，Scott只会表示“没空也没有关系，我只是问问而已”之类的话，然后两人就重新变为陌生人了——那怎么行？

即使Scott不提出来，Logan也有进一步发展的打算。所以Logan只是笑了笑，他上前亲了亲Scott的嘴唇，用舌头舔掉男孩刚刚喝牛奶留下的白色痕迹，说道：“当然有空。”

Scott对他欣喜又羞涩笑了起来。

别笑了，真是太危险了。Logan不由自主地再吻了上去，他的手托着Scott的后脑，几缕柔软的鬈发从他的指缝里调皮地探出来。

Scott嘴唇柔软极了，带着牛奶和面包的香气，还有萦绕在Logan鼻端，让他的胸腔发热的，属于Scott的独特气息。

——FIN——

彩蛋：

Alex：“你怎么没有给那个我帮你约好的女孩发短信？”  
Scott：“啊？”

Logan：“你帮我约的那个孩子真的太棒了。”  
Victor：“啊？”

真相：Scott打错了号码，短信发到Logan手里，大家猜对了吗？~

——————  
1W3的傻白甜PWP~希望大家看的开心~  
有人看就留个回复吧w~


End file.
